A Change of Pace
by Captain Hilts
Summary: Sequel to 'Small Price to Pay.' "She turned the words over in her mind and the meaning escaped her once again.The more she dwelled on it, the more it pained her to think of him. "Not Penny’s Boat."" OC included.
1. Keys

_Not Penny's Boat._

She turned the words over in her mind and the meaning escaped her once again. Those three simple words had been running through her thoughts for some time, now. And the more she dwelled on it, the more it pained her to think of him.

_Not Penny's Boat_.

******

_It was her birthday. She was trying to find a way out of her current state of mind. Depression had weighed down her shoulders as she walked aimlessly through the sand. The waves crashed against the shore; she continued walking, watching the grooves her sneakers made as she walked. In the distance, she heard the soft, twanging sounds of an acoustic guitar. A voice suddenly joined the music._

_"'They say love can move a mountain/ love's gonna bring down trees/ well it's on this I'm counting/ cos for your heart/ I found the keys, keys.' "_

_She followed the music and found him sitting there beneath a tree, splotches of sunlight scattered around. His foot tapped the ground keeping the rhythm. _

_"'The keys to your heart, heart.'"_

_She came up beside him, listening to him sing, trying to place the song. He strummed the strings relentlessly, caught up in the music._

_"'Yes I got them on a chain, chain/ when the doors come apart-part/ we'll never be the same, same.'"_

_He played for awhile longer, and she watched. When he had stopped, he turned to look up at her. _

_"Hey, sister. What's up?"_

_"Hi, Charlie…"_

_She sat cross-legged beside him, the wind blowing their hair. He seemed happy to see her._

_"I didn't know you liked the 101er's," she told him, "I thought I was the only one who knew about them."_

_"You kiddin'?" Charlie laughed, shaking his head, "I worship the ground Joe Strummer walks on! 'Course I know the 101er's!!"_

_She cracked a smile. Charlie returned the gesture._

_"You okay, Lisa? You've been acting' a little batty today."_

_Lisa sighed, a deep sigh that revealed the frustration and sadness._

_"…It's my birthday…"_

_She said it as if it was embarrassing; almost as if it didn't matter. Charlie nodded slightly. He laid the guitar across his knees, reaching back as if to scratch his neck. To Lisa's surprise, he unclipped a necklace from around him, taking her wrist. He piled it in her palm._

_"Happy Birthday, then."_

_Lisa looked at the necklace, smiling. There was a small silver key hanging off the end of the chain shining dully in the light._

_"I can't take this…" _

_"I gave it to you, didn't I?"_

_Lisa looked up at him, as if for reassurance. He winked._

_"It's good luck- the key to your heart, right?"_

_She laughed, and he was happy to make her smile._

_"Me brother gave it to me, an' I'm just passing it on- sister."_

_Lisa nodded, clutching the necklace in her fist. She knew he meant it. Charlie pulled her into a one-armed hug, tousling her hair._

_Brother and sister._

_*******_

Darkness had finally fallen. She sat on the porch, hugging her knees. The stars were bright and she was always amazed at how many there were. A sudden voice brought her out of a day dream.

"Good night, Lisa."

A weak smile crossed her face.

"'Night, Hurley," she said.

He nodded to her, and watched as he disappeared into one of the yellow bungalows that were nestled in the small clearing. The crickets were chirping relentlessly and the trees swayed in the breeze, reflecting moonlight off their leaves.

Lisa waited until all the lights clicked off in each house, her eyes settling on the one almost directly across from hers. She shared a home with Kate and Claire, who were both asleep. They thought she was, too…

With a small sigh, she quietly left the porch and padded through the grass to the house across from hers. The only sound she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the squawking of the wildlife. Lisa circled around to the side and gripped the window sill of what was once Alex's room. '_The screen is gone and the window is unlocked_, she had told her, _But why you want to go there is beyond me._'

Lisa carefully hooked her fingers under the window and pushed it up slowly, holding her breath. When she was sure it would stay in place, she vaulted over the sill and inside. She breathed a small sigh of relief, moving to sit on Alex's bed to catch her breath. Briefly, she listened for movement. Distant snoring told her John was asleep. Lisa made a face; apparently he had no problem sleeping here. '_Must have a clear conscious_,' she thought.

Ever so carefully, she slinked out of the doorway, edging past the room across from Alex's. The door was closed; she could hear the snores more clearly as she passed by, heading for the door at the end of the hallway. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she paused, as if debating on what to do. Lisa shook her head and opened the door anyway.

Automatically it was cooler and she shivered in her t-shirt and jeans as she walked down the small flight of stairs. The door snapped closed behind her. The corridor was dimly lit and the concrete was painted an un-inviting color. It felt like a prison, in a way. Her sneakers quietly shuffled down the hallway, kicking up a small puff of dirt. Lisa crossed her arms over herself, hiding the image of the band that crossed her t-shirt. At the end of the hallway was a room, sealed by a drab gun-metal gray door. A single padlock dangled from the latch that held it in place. Lisa stood in front of the door, chewing nervously on her finger.

_You want an answer don't you? Just do it. You know what to do- you can handle yourself._

Lisa glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was there, even though she knew she wouldn't find anyone. Her gaze fell to the bottom of the heavy door. There was still a crack of light visible. Wrestling with her thoughts, Lisa stepped up to the padlock, taking her necklace in her hands. She kissed it, whispering,

"Key to my heart…"

Carefully, she stuck the small key charm into the padlock and wriggled it around. She knew how to do it right without ruining the lock or the item she was using. After a few more jabs, she finally heard the soft click of the bolt. The padlock fell into her hand heavily, and she clutched it triumphantly. Quietly, she wrapped her fingers around the hand hold and pulled the heavy door open. The groaning of the hinges sounded impossibly loud in the corridor. It almost scared her how piercing it seemed. Panting slightly, she straightened up, fixing her gaze on the figure before her.

Benjamin Linus stared up at her, seemingly surprised. He closed the book he'd been reading with a light snap, holding it between his palms. The light casted dark shadows over his face.

"Hello, Lisa," he told her, "What took you so long?"


	2. Closure

They stared at each other. Ben waited patiently for her to say something, setting his book down on a crate beside him.

"You knew I was coming?"

Ben raised one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.

"I had a feeling you would."

Lisa leaned against the wall to the left of the door, keeping her eyes set on the floor. She didn't want to look at him. Sympathy would only get in the way. She tucked her arms behind her back.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask away," said Ben.

Lisa forced herself to speak, suddenly finding it difficult to say anything. She frowned as the words came to her.

"…Charlie. Did you kill him?"

There was a beat of silence. Lisa watched their shadows shift on the ground, blinking.

"No, I didn't," was the reply, "The Looking Glass flooded. He drowned."

Lisa closed her eyes, holding back the sudden tears. Ben frowned at her, though not in concern. He tipped his head questioningly.

"Didn't they explain it to you? Didn't you know what happened?"

"I needed to hear it from you," Lisa told him, fighting to keep her voice even.

Ben nodded slightly. He watched as she moved to sit on one of the barrels in the corner. Briefly, his gaze lingered on the open door. But she caught his attention again, choking back a sob. His eyes narrowed.

"You aren't afraid of me," he said.

It was more of an observation than an attempt at conversation. Lisa shook his head, staring at her shoes.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm probably the only one who isn't. They can all talk about how you don't scare them, how they're immune to your manipulation…but they just aren't. They…"

She trailed off, finally looking at him. Lisa tried to keep herself from grimacing.

He looked terrible. Obviously, he'd been thrown in the basement without the chance to clean himself up. His dark hair was matted in places with blood, and curled at strange angles. His upper lip was swollen on one side and several bruises splotched his cheeks. Blood had dried on his clothes and at his temples. His blue eyes were tired and there were dark circles under them.

"But I scare myself," Lisa suddenly said, "Because after that mess with Charlotte, I put myself in your shoes." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Anything to not look at his beaten form. "And I came to the conclusion that I would have done the same thing."

Ben raised his eyebrows. Lisa dropped her gaze back to him.

"Yeah. For that moment, I was you. And I didn't like what I felt, but it's true- I would've done the same thing."

"Is that why you tried to stop John from killing me?" Ben asked.

Lisa shook her head. He seemed slightly confused, but the moment passed quickly. She realized she'd been talking too much and slid off the barrel, her sneakers lightly thudding on to the concrete. The necklace she wore flashed dully in the light.

"I only wanted to know if you did it, Ben. Good night."

He watched as she stepped through the entryway, moving to shut the door behind her. He felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry about Charlie."

Lisa stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him over her shoulder. She hoped he couldn't see that the tears had surfaced again. Ben's apologetic expression seemed genuine.

"I'm sorry you lost your brother."

Lisa blinked. She stared at him a moment before the door closed with a crisp snap, leaving him in solitude. Lisa clicked the padlock back through the latch, looking up at the door. After a moment, she turned and walked back down the hallway.

*******

_"I heard what he said."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"Desmond said you were going to __die__, Charlie!"_

_His shoulders sagged and he looked at her impatiently. Lisa stared back at him worriedly. The wind blew her hair across her face, but she didn't take her eyes off him. She was willing him not to go, unable to understand why he had to leave her. Charlie sighed and sat down in the sand, near the tent he shared with Claire and baby Aaron. He patted the ground next to him. _

_"Sit," he told her._

_Lisa did so, and he slung and arm around her reassuringly._

_"You promised," she said, fingering the necklace he'd given her._

_Charlie frowned. "Who's to say I'm breaking that promise?"_

_She looked up at him, seeing a strange emotion flash across his eyes. Charlie lowered his voice, as if to make what he said more important._

_"Lisa, I told you that I'd keep you safe- you, Claire and Aaron. And I told you that you were my sister- that is no lie. Me going down to that station won't change what I said."_

_"But Charlie-"_

_"No. I don't want to hear that," he said, "This is something I have to do."_

_Lisa understood in that moment she couldn't convince him to stay. He was going no matter what. She hugged him tight, burying her face in his shirt. He put a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. _

_"It's alright…" he whispered, "It's okay…here."_

_He reached into his pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. She took it, wiping her eyes._

_"What's this?"_

_Charlie smirked. "Just a couple things for you. Don't read it until later, alright?"_

_Lisa nodded, pocketing the note. _

_When it came time for him to leave, she threw her arms around him in a crushing embrace. He tousled her hair and called her 'sister' one more time. She watched as he and Desmond floated out into the sea atop an outrigger. Charlie flashed her that familiar grin and waved to her. Lisa couldn't help smiling, and returned the gesture._

_That was the last time she saw him. The next day found her forced to choose between rescue and Charlie's word. _

_She chose what was right in her heart. _

*******

They had been in the Barracks for roughly a few days. It was strange to have a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. everything was painted in a cheerful yellow, and the feeling was beginning to creep up on her. Lisa was afraid of getting complacent; after all, one of the people from the freighter was amidst them. But strangely, she felt safe.

She had never made it to the Barracks before. The closest she'd been to the place was at the Pala Ferry, when the others had taken Jack, Kate, and Sawyer away. They'd caught her running back to get help, but Ben had let her go. At the time he was still "Henry Gale," and she'd begged him not to hurt her. He smiled at her- a strange, knowing smile- and said they wouldn't harm her. He let her go soon before they left for the Hydra Island.

She wouldn't forget that.

The fact that he saved her from 'captivity' -or whatever else- always stayed with her; she thought it might have had to do with the time she'd seen him in the Hatch. And it was only part of the reason why she didn't want him dead.

Baby Aaron's coos snapped her out of a daze. She looked down at him and giggled, noticing he was contentedly sucking on his fingers. He turned absurdly and his big blue eyes swept across her face. He squealed and slapped her arm. Lisa couldn't help laughing at his expression, bouncing him up and down on her knee. The two of them were seated on one of the swings that listed lazily in the breeze, rusting in the sun. It seemed like children hadn't used them in years, which saddened her somehow. Aaron suddenly laughed, catching her attention. He took his fingers from his mouth to grab her, and a cord of saliva stretched from his lips to his thumb. Lisa cringed, but still managed a smile. Aaron placed his hands on her face, slime and all.

"Ugh!"

The baby giggled, apparently finding her disgust amusing. She let him touch her face for awhile, smiling gently at his amazement with her nose. He sang nonsense as he grabbed for her ears and hair. He managed to get in a few good yanks before Lisa pried his fingers away from her hair and pretended to 'eat' them. They played around for a few more minutes, swinging back and forth. Lisa sang to him as they swung, songs that she hadn't heard in months. Strangely, she hoped he would remember this moment, although she knew he probably wouldn't.

Soon she decided to leave the swing set, bouncing Aaron in her arms. Lisa was glad that Claire let her watch the baby; she never found Aaron annoying, or any other baby for that matter. They liked her for some reason. Her father used to tell her she had a natural instinct. She kissed Aaron on the forehead as she walked across the lawn, pushing aside gate in the white picket fence. She sighed, gently tousling his hair. Aaron cooed again, moving to grab her necklace.

"At least I've got you, Turniphead…"

He sang something to her, probably his attempt at saying what she had.

"Lisa!" a voice called.

She turned to watch as Claire walked up to her, the breeze blowing her blonde hair out behind her. Lisa smiled at her. Aaron squealed at the sight of his mother.

"There's my man. Have you been good for Aunty Lisa?"

The baby gurgled and reached for Claire. Lisa laughed, allowing her to take him from her arms.

"He's a sweetheart, as always," she told her.

Claire beamed, kissing the baby's cheek. "Thanks for taking him for the morning, Lisa. I just can't help sleeping in- I finally have a bed!"

Lisa's smile felt unenthusiastic. She didn't have the heart to tell Claire she couldn't sleep hardly at all; that she'd been having nightmares. They spoke for a few more minutes before Claire left to take Aaron inside. Lisa waved to him as they walked away, and his wide blue eyes watched her from over his mother's shoulder.

Finding nothing else to do, Lisa walked back toward her house, falling into the hammock nearby. A wistful sigh escaped her as she watched the brilliant sun flash through the trees, swinging in back and forth in a large arc. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, and for that moment she was happy to be in the Barracks. The heat from the sun warmed her cheeks and she kicked off her sneakers, tucking her arms behind her head. A song came to mind.

"_'The sun is shining and the kids are shouting loud/ but don't you know it's shining through a crack in the cloud? / the shadows keep on fallin'/ when Johnny come marchin' home.'_"

Lisa sighed, letting a small smile tug at her lips. Strangely, she was finally home…


	3. Letter

_Lisa-_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably not there to see you. And I'm sorry, kid. I should have been more honest with you, but let's face it: you wouldn't have let me go if you knew._

_I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I won't be there to get on that boat. I won't be able to take care of you anymore…and I won't be able to make you my sister, at least in the eyes of my family._

_But I want you to do something for me. I want you to take Pace- my name. You probably won't understand, but it'll keep you safe. A name is a powerful thing, and you need to hold on to yours as long as you can. I'll give you mine to protect you. Please do it, Lisa. I know your going to be around the Others, and if they capture you, they won't know who you are._

_I wanted to say I'm upset to know I won't be able to see you, Claire and Aaron. I know what's going to happen to me, but if I can somehow stop it, I'll take that chance. Just know I'm not afraid._

_Maybe it's fate, kiddo. And maybe for once in my life I'm not running away from it._

_My only regret is that I won't get to see you and Aaron grow up. I know how dumb that sounds- but it's true. I mean it, Luv._

_But I hope I've done what I needed to do. And I hope you remember me…because you're now officially my sister, Miss Lisa Pace._

_All I can say now is never give up. Just do what you think is right, and never let anyone tell you any different. You aren't a loser, and you never will be. You're smart and funny and beautiful, and you have a good heart. A better heart than mine. Not to mention, you've got the greatest musical knowledge I've ever seen._

_I'll miss you, Lisa. Cheers._

_All my love,_

_Charlie._


	4. Resemblance

_A warm afternoon. The sun slanted through the windows in the kitchen, bathing the room in a soft glow. She sat at the end of the table, staring past her crayon drawings to the space beside hers. Several papers lay scattered, glossy photos shining in the light. She could just see the black and white images, recognizing them as people. Carefully, she leaned forward in her chair over the table. There was a picture of a beach, strange buildings; she could see what looked like a dock, and another image of a man standing in front of a car. _

_"Here you go, sweetie."_

_She beamed up at her father, moving to sit back correctly in her seat. He tousled her hair, setting a large glass down in front of her. She clapped her hands excitedly. _

_"One strawberry smoothie for you, and…" he moved to sit in the chair beside hers, presenting his own glass, "One orange one for me."_

_"Thank-you, Daddy!" she giggled._

_He grinned at her, watching as she sipped her drink through a purple 'crazy' straw. Her wide bright eyes had focused on the knot of papers and photos lying in front of him. She watched as he scribbled something down in a spiral notebook, running a hand through his short, dark hair. A smile came to her; she liked the way his hair was choppy, his bangs brushed gently upward. He'd always let her help him put the gel in every morning. _

_"What is all that?" she asked him._

_He looked at her, taking a drink as if to give himself a moment to think. She bounced around in her chair, swinging her legs as she waited. He would always give her an answer. _

_"I'm looking for a very special place, Lisa," he finally said, "But it's hard to find- I have to do a lot of research."_

_It confused her, and she frowned thoughtfully._

_"Why is it so hard to find, Daddy?"_

_Her father pursed his lips, thinking again. His fingers drummed on the table, moving the pictures. His jade green eyes settled back on his eight-year-old soon after._

_"I don't know, honey. But it is."_

_"Will I get to come with you, when you find it?"_

_He looked at her with a reassuring expression, tugging lovingly on her ponytail. She smiled at him, revealing a missing tooth._

_"I certainly hope so. After all, it's where you were born."_

*******

The blender whirred threateningly, but to her elation, nothing shot out of the top. The contents grinded with a satisfying crunch, and after a few more cycles, everything was ready. She poured the contents into a glass, humming a song as she did so. The floorboards creaked behind her, and she turned to face Kate, who had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Morning," Lisa greeted her.

Kate nodded, looking guilty about something. Lisa turned back to her work, pouring her concoction into a second glass.

"You want some?" she asked.

Kate shook her head, moving to lean against the counter. Lisa cast her a sideways glance, sighing. She licked the excess smoothie from her fingers and said,

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Kate couldn't help laughing. She nodded, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah. What gave it away?"

Lisa shrugged, pouring the last of the smoothie into a third glass and placing it in the fridge. She squinted in the yellow morning light.

"Nothing. I just had an idea you would go back."

Kate sighed. "Please don't feel like I'm abandoning you, Lisa."

"I'm not," was the reply, "I've lost enough friends as it is- why not one more?"

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I do. You're always running, Kate. I understand that," Lisa took a sip of her drink in effort to hide the emotion in her voice, "…But just promise me you'll be smart."

Kate looked at her for a moment, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you come back with me?" she asked her.

Lisa shook her head. "Those people on the freighter aren't who they say they are. I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at Kate pleadingly. " I'm fine where I am. I can handle John's "leadership." Just…Stay safe, okay? And- tell Jack I'm sorry…"

Kate brought her into a tight hug. Lisa returned the gesture with the same strength.

"Okay…I'll be smart," Kate told her, "But make sure you watch your back, too."

"I will."

They smiled at each other. Lisa watched as Kate opened the door, waving gently after her. The wind caught her hair, brushing it from her shoulders.

"See ya," she said.

Kate flashed her one final smile before the turning around. The door closed with a snap behind her, and she was gone.

………………………**.**

She had been visiting the basement for a few days now. Whenever she felt as if Locke wasn't being as 'understanding' as usual, she would sneak into the house after dark and bring whatever she could to their prisoner. Tonight, she had something different…

"How much time do you have?"

"Not much."

Lisa took her usual place on the floor in front of him. He read the last line of a paragraph and closed the beaten paperback, taking his glasses from his face. Ben looked at her expectantly, folding his hands in his lap. Lisa reached for her backpack, saying,

"I brought something way better than chicken."

She dug out a glass wrapped in plastic from the depths of the bag. Ben arched an eyebrow as she ripped the wrap from it, sticking a straw inside. She handed it to him, and he inspected the drink with a frown. It was yellow, tinged with a dull pink. He looked back at her, obviously wanting an explanation.

"I didn't _poison_ it," she told him, rolling her eyes, "It's a smoothie- strawberries and mango."

He took a sip, surprised that it tasted good. Lisa heaved a sigh, leaning against the wall. There wasn't much to look at, so she watched the laces bouncing on her shoes.

"Just like old times, right?" Ben remarked.

She laughed, although it was a hallow one. Lisa fixed him with a knowing smirk.

"Only you're not Henry Gale," she said.

"And you're stealing the key from John instead of Jack."

She looked at him crookedly, but didn't say anything. Ben quietly sipped the drink, staring at the dull, drab walls. He sighed.

"You're pissing him off again," Lisa spoke up, "Why don't you just tell him who you're stupid spy is?"

"Because I think he should figure it out for himself."

Lisa rolled her eyes again and Ben smirked. She sat down on her haunches, blowing out a breath. He took a moment to look down at her, watching as she chewed absently on the pendant around her neck. She appeared smaller than she was, due to the over-sized black and grey striped jacket she wore, obviously barrowed from Charlie. Ben realized that unfortunately, she'd never be able to return it.

"How is Alex?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could.

Lisa smiled. "She's fine. In fact, she's become a friend of mine; if I need anything, she'll help me out."

A flicker of emotion- was it hope, relief? - flashed across his eyes. Lisa flicked the safety pin stuck in her laces as she spoke.

"In fact, she knows about these meetings, and I trust her completely. I tell her you're okay." Lisa shrugged. "She tells me what you like to eat."

Ben laughed lightly. "I've spoken to you more than I've spoken to her in weeks, and she's telling you what to feed me."

Lisa grinned. "I suppose that is kind of funny."

They fell into silence. Ben watched her again, still drinking the smoothie. He wondered why she would bring him something like this. It tasted good- much better than anything John ever scrounged for him. He suddenly realized how easy it was for her to come in here, to take charge of the conversation. Ben stared thoughtfully at his boots, knowing full well he couldn't let her be the one in control. But, he had to remind himself, none of this was her fault. She was too fearless- he needed to fix that.

"You've been coming down here quite often," Ben observed, leaning back slightly against the wall.

Lisa regarded him cautiously for a moment. He shrugged.

"I'm merely stating…if John catches you down here, he'll send you away."

"You'd be really cut up about that, wouldn't you?" Lisa retorted.

"Well…you are the only person who seems to care what happens to me," Ben replied, "Although I'm sure there's a reason for that."

Lisa made a face, abruptly taking the glass from his hand. The straw flicked upward as she did so, and flecks of smoothie fell over her face.

"I think you're done," she said, ignoring the fact that the contents were only half empty.

Ben arched an eyebrow; apparently he'd struck a nerve. Lisa rubbed the mango from her cheek, gathering up the items she'd brought with her.

"So what are you really doing down here?" Ben wanted to know, "Trying to 'apologize' for all the beatings doesn't seem to be the only reason."

Lisa shot him a warning look, stuffing the evidence of her visit into her backpack. Ben smirked. He realized now he was close to something. He could tell she was uncomfortable, and in being so, she made herself an easy target.

"Calm down. What if John hears you?"

"He won't."

Lisa had finished piling everything back into her pack, looking at him with a somewhat confused expression. She slung the back over her shoulder as she spoke.

"I only hoped that maybe there could be an understanding between us."

Ben tilted his head. "Is that right?"

He saw the flash of a lie in her eyes and held back a grin. She moved the bangs from her forehead, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, Ben."

He shook his head; she scowled at him.

"You're a terrible liar, Lisa."

"What are you talk-?"

"You think you've outsmarted me, am I right?" he interrupted, his voice only just louder than before. It was enough to show her he meant for her to listen. "You think that because you told me your name is Pace that I don't know who you are; that Charlie is your true brother and you crashed on this island coming back from Sydney with him."

Lisa seized the straps of her backpack tightly in mounting fear. She fought to keep her voice from quavering.

"He_ is_ my brother," she replied.

Ben leaned forward. His eyes locked with hers and she flinched uncontrollably. He shook his head slightly.

"No, he is not," Ben told her quietly. His voice suddenly changed to a business-like tone. "You're name is Lisa Elizabeth McCoy, born to William and Andrea McCoy."

Lisa shook her head, feeling tears pooling behind her eyes.

"No!"

"Your parents divorced when you were five-years-old, and your father received full custody-"

"-Stop it!"

"-You were raised in Portland, Oregon then moved to Berkeley, California when you were ten-years-old. And two years ago your father was killed-"

"STOP!" Lisa cried.

She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to believe that he could know all those things. She was shaking, her breath coming in short little bursts. Her fists were balled up and held at each temple. Ben only smiled.

"So don't stand there and think you have the upper hand."

Lisa slapped him roundly in the face. His head snapped to the right from the blow.

"How the _hell _can you know?!" she hissed, tears bright on her cheeks.

Ben seemed unfazed, slowly rising back to his regular position. When he spoke, his voice was loud. "What do you want, Lisa? Why do you keep coming down here-?!"

"-Because you look like him!" she sobbed, "You look like my father!"

He stared at her, both confused and surprised. Lisa turned swiftly on her heel, reaching for the door. She was desperate to leave.

"And I made the stupid mistake of thinking that meant something."

Ben searched for words, but found none. It felt strange to be speechless. The door closed with a loud snap, almost too loud in the quiet corridor. The lock snapped clumsily back into place; He could hear Lisa's footfalls padding away. He was still in control, after all. He'd burned his bridge with her; she was no longer fearless. Ben raised his eyebrows.

The guilt came most unexpected…


	5. The Truth

"'_I never used to look in the mirror/ in case of what I might see/ but now I think I look like a killer/ Cos for your heart/ I found the keys, keys. / Now you know I can crack the lock/ it's no use shaking at the knees/ you don't even have to knock/ cos for your heart…/ I found the keys, keys…' _"

She was alone. It was no longer out-of-ordinary for her; in fact, she was getting used to it. Her voice echoed strangely in the small hallway. She had not visited the basement for a few days, and as of that day, she never would.

Locke had allowed Ben to live in one of the houses.

Lisa was still smarting from her last confrontation with him, and as far as she was concerned, she never wanted to speak with him again. A frown had creased her face, and she threw the baseball angrily at the wall. It bounced, thudding against the floor and came back to her hand with a stinging slap.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have possibly thought he'd be willing to speak with her? Of course Ben knew who she was; he knew everything. It had probably just taken him longer to figure her out. Now she knew she wasn't any different from all the rest; Ben could fool her too, make her feel like an idiot for who she was.

"Dad would be so mad at me," Lisa muttered bitterly, gripping the baseball tight in her fist.

She threw it again, and it bounced. She caught it and repeated the motion. It was strangely cathartic in a way, hearing the ball thudding against the floor and the wall. A wry smile crossed her face.

"I must be in the cooler," she mused, "Doomed to play the role of Hilts, aren't I?"

Lisa sighed, realizing how much she missed baseball. She faintly remembered Jack mumbling about how the Red Sox had won World Series. She wondered if it was true. With another wistful sigh, she sprung the ball off her arm and caught it, happy that she'd found it stuck in that ratty glove after she and Hurley went looking for something in the shed. It was hers now.

To her surprise, the doorbell rang. Lisa grunted in annoyance, heaving herself off the floor, absently tossing the ball from palm to palm. She shuffled to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"Hi…John. What're you doing here?"

Locke smiled at her, revealing the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. The recent events had left him looking older than he was; there were fading wounds across his arms and his cheek, and a scraggly beard had started growing across his face.

"I came to give you something," he informed her, "Ben wanted you to have this."

Lisa scowled. "What is it?"

Locke handed her a single hard-cover book. It was a copy of _The Catcher in the Rye,_ by J.D. Salinger. Her favorite book. Lisa ran her fingers over the fading letters of the title.

"Why did he ask-?"

"I don't know," Locke sighed, shrugging. He leaned against the doorframe as he spoke. "He told me to tell you to consider it his apology."

Lisa dropped her gaze back down to the book, which was yellowed with age worn in places. The image of the merry-go-round on the cover was fading. It looked as if it had been read several times.

"If you don't mind, Lisa, I'm going to head on back. I don't like to leave him alone too long."

She nodded, snapping out of a daze. "Right. Thanks, John…"

Locke gave her another smile, walking down the porch steps. He turned halfway, as if remembering something.

"Tomorrow night, I'm having a meeting. We're _all_ going to clear a few things up- please come if you'd like."

"Okay. Sure." Lisa forced a smile, watching as he strolled away across the yard.

When he had gone, she shut the door, looking down at the book curiously. She could smell the dusty pages as she sat down on the living room floor, bathed in a pool of sunlight. She opened the book, hearing the binding crinkle as she did so.

Her father's handwriting was on the first page.

A sharp gasp escaped her, and she almost dropped it in surprise. She felt scared for some reason; what was his handwriting doing in one of Ben's books? For a moment, she was comforted by the familiar lines, the way the 'y's and 'g's had long tails; the bubble-like shape to the capital letters. Gripping the book tighter in her hands, she took in a breath and read what he'd written.

"'Ben- one of my faves, as you know. You've heard me talk enough about it, so here it is- my gift to you. I'm doing you a favor giving you this. Hopefully you'll do the same for me someday. Enjoy it, I dare you. – Bill.'"

Lisa could only stare at the words in disbelief. There seemed to be no explanations for it…her father had given Ben this book.

"How?"

Her hands were trembling. The knowledge spun in her head, and she felt as if the world had darkened around her. She couldn't understand how this was possible. Something slipped out of the book and fell lightly to the ground, sunlight flashing across it briefly.

A picture.

She took it in her fingers, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. Another gasp came to her, only it caught in her throat and came out in a strangled sob.

"Oh my God…"

It was an old picture of her father, and he stood smiling on a pier. Ben was standing beside him. They were both caught in the middle of a laugh, looking at someone out of frame. Lisa's father had slung his arm across Ben's shoulders in a brotherly gesture, as if about to muss up his hair. Ben was leaning to the left slightly, his hands in his pockets. Both he and her father were wearing strange khaki jumpsuits, each marked with a distinctly recognizable symbol.

"The DHARMA Initiative?" Lisa breathed, "That's not…that's… _how_?!"

She stared at the picture intently, her eyes scanning it hungrily for clues. How could this be? What was he doing standing on that pier next to Benjamin Linus, of all people?

In spite of all that, in spite of how confused she was, Lisa couldn't help laughing. Her father looked so young and happy, his dark hair slightly longer than she was used to. She studied his expression, and could almost hear him laughing. He'd put his arm around her in the same way in so many pictures; he could always make someone laugh, no matter what. She wondered what they were smiling at. They seemed almost like a pair of brothers.

Lisa was startled to find a tear had dropped on to the picture, sparkling in the sun. She rubbed her eyes and her vision blurred. Frustrated with herself, she gently wiped away the droplet. She gazed at the picture for a long time, trying to memorize the expression and the fading colors; trying to listen for her father's laughter.

Part of her couldn't believe he was a member of the DHARMA Initiative, that he'd kept it a secret from her all her life. But she knew there had to have been a damn good reason for it.

Absently, Lisa flipped the picture over, only to notice something was written on the back. It was her father's writing once again.

_'So you don't forget, Benjamin.'_

Lisa laughed gently, placing her palms against her cheeks. She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped.

"I miss you, Daddy…"

*******

She sat comfortably on the couch, sipping her bottle of water. Her foot was tapping the floor absently and she looked around the room, not feeling very cheerful in spite of the canary-yellow walls.

"So…these people will really kill us?"

Lisa nodded. "Looks like it, unless we find a way to keep him out of their hands."

She jerked her head across the room as she spoke. Karl and Alex sat in front of her on an ottoman, the former wringing his hands. The French woman Rousseau stood a good distance away, keeping silent watch of them.

"You seem pretty worried about it," he stammered sarcastically.

Alex frowned at her boyfriend's tone. Lisa sighed.

"I _am_ worried- I'm scared beyond all reason by what we learned tonight. But what can I do about it?"

"Maybe we can negotiate," Karl suggested, "Maybe we don't have to give them Mr. Linus."

Lisa wrinkled her nose at the idea; Alex bit her lower lip.

"…Let's not talk about this now," Lisa said, seeing her friend's troubled expression, "Locke will figure something out. We'll be safe."

Karl sighed, searching for Alex's hand and squeezing it.

"I hope so."

Lisa leaned back against the couch, watching as the others talked amongst themselves. She smirked after watching Locke escort Miles, the man from the freighter, back out to the boat house, where he was being held until further notice. Alex's voice caught her attention.

"Where did you get that?"

Lisa looked down at the copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_, held protectively in the crook of her arm.

"Oh, John gave it to me. I asked if he had it; it's one of my favorites."

Alex nodded, smiling. "Same here. Holden is such a relatable character…which is kind of strange, really."

"Why's that?" Lisa asked.

Alex shrugged. "Well, my dad likes the book, too. I guess…if there's one thing we still agree on, it's that _The Catcher in the Rye_ is a good book."

She fell into silence, leaning against Karl absently. Lisa smiled.

"Cool. Finally someone my age who appreciates it. We read it in school and everyone whined about it," Lisa shook her head, "It was terrible- they were all idiots. Plus they made fun of me for understanding."

Alex grinned. "_'All__ morons hate it when you call them a moron,'_ Right?"

"Right," Lisa laughed.

Claire came over with Aaron in tow at that moment, raising her eyebrows.

"That was interesting, huh?"

"At least there're no more secrets," Lisa sighed, rising to her feet.

"At least," Claire replied, bouncing the baby gently in her arms.

Alex and Karl rose to their feet as well, playing around with the baby. Aaron cooed and grabbed for the former, who giggled. They talked with each other for a few minutes before bidding Alex and Karl good night.

"Have a _swell_ evening 'Holden'," Alex told Lisa with a grin.

She laughed. "You too."

They headed for the door, Rousseau following close behind. Claire caught Lisa's attention.

"What do you think about all this?" she asked in a whisper.

Lisa watched as Alex spoke with her father about something.

"You mean about Ben?"

"Yeah. Do you think we should head back to the beach any time soon?"

Lisa shook her head. "No…I think we're okay here. Ben might be up and about, but Locke's keeping a good watch over him. We'll be fine."

Claire sighed, adjusting to the weight of the now sleeping Aaron.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. I better take him back home…see you there," she said.

"I'll be right behind you," Lisa replied.

Claire left the house just ahead of Alex, Karl and Rousseau. The former looked at her a moment, waving. Lisa smiled and returned the gesture. The small group stepped out the front door and left the house. Lisa soon found herself alone once again with Ben. His eyes turned slowly to meet hers after the door closed with a soft snap.

"I take it John gave you the book," he said.

Lisa held it up so he could see it, the warm lamplight shining dully across the cover.

"We need to talk, Benjamin."

He smirked. "Of course."

Lisa took her seat back on the couch, watching as he sat down across from her, lacing his fingers together.

"I assume you have a lot of questions."

Lisa scowled. "Why was my father in the DHARMA Initiative? What was he doing here?"

Ben pursed his lips; all formality aside for certain. She waited expectantly for an answer. He sighed.

"William came in on the sub when he was twelve-years-old. He was sent here by his parents after they were told it was a special school for bright children. Your mother was brought here as well, though a few years later."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. Ben only blinked.

"So he came here only because he had to?"

Ben nodded. "I suppose so. He later worked at the Flame as a communications expert…it's how he made all those ties with the outside world. "

Lisa massaged her temples, trying to fight both frustration and anger. Ben waited patiently for her next question. She found it maddening that he knew all the answers.

"…I don't believe this…"

"Lisa, what happened to your father?" Ben asked her, brow furrowed in curiosity.

She looked up at him briefly through her fingers, letting out a humorless laugh.

"You're asking me?" I thought you would know-"

"What did they tell you happened?" he interrupted.

Lisa sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides. She avoided Ben's eyes, saying,

"Dad was in a horrible car accident. It happened while I was with my friends…he'd just dropped me off and…" she took a moment, shaking her head. "They told me he lost control on the highway and slammed into a guardrail. He was killed on impact…"

She trailed off, staring at her sneakers. Ben nodded gently, as if he understood the difficulty she'd been through. Lisa scowled.

"If you know something, Ben," she said, still focused on her shoes, "Tell me."

He pretended there was an interesting object to look at outside the window, watching the tree branches sway against the panes.

"Well, it's a pretty convincing cover story, isn't it?"

Lisa finally tore her gaze from the floor to look at him.

"Cover story?" she whispered.

Ben spoke with the same business-like tone he had when recited what he knew about her. Lisa felt a spike of anger at the voice.

"Your father was investigating things he shouldn't have; he'd found out about Charles Widmore, and what he was planning. Since they were both looking for the island, William discovered what Widmore wanted it for- and threatened to expose the whole story."

Lisa was confused, now. "Charles Widmore? You mean the same man who wants to kill you? The man who sent that freighter here?"

Ben nodded gravely. "He had your father killed, Lisa."

"What?" she gasped softly.

"Yes. William was getting too close to the truth, to exposing Widmore for who he really is. Your father was trying to protect those of us still on the island."

Lisa buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. It felt like as though the walls were closing in around her, as if all of this knowledge was suffocating her. She felt dizzy.

"Why?" she whimpered, "Why didn't he _tell_ me?"

Ben regarded her seemingly with no emotion, watching as she rocked back and forth slightly, clutching the book close to her.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" he said quietly.

Lisa sniffed, pushing the hair back from her eyes. She still held her head in one hand, palm against her forehead.

"But…_why_? What are you telling me this for?"

She turned her eyes to look up at him, almost pleadingly. Ben hesitated, then replied.

"Because I'd rather not have you die, Lisa. Since Widmore had William killed, it wouldn't be right if he killed you, too."

Lisa sighed, closing her eyes. She regarded him silently for a moment, trying to imagine him as the man she'd seen in the photo, laughing with her father. It was almost like that Ben didn't even exist…

"You should probably get going," he told her, standing up, "John will be back soon to kick you out."

Lisa rose slowly to her feet, walking for the door. Ben opened it for her, and the sounds of crickets came over them. A small breeze floated in through the open door. She turned to face him before leaving.

"…Thank-you for telling me the truth, Ben…"

He nodded slightly, giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome."

Lisa weakly returned the gesture, holding the book close to her chest, arms folded across it. She stepped lightly down the front porch steps and faded into the darkness.


	6. The Shape of Things to Come

Lisa had lost the battle. He was just too strong- he couldn't be stopped.

"Sorry, Janie Jones, but it looks like I'm takin' over the Mediterranean."

She scowled distastefully at Sawyer, although she laughed. Piling the remnants of her army back into the box, she said,

"Okay, fine. Take it over. But I still say you're cheating."

Sawyer looked offended, spreading his arms. "Come on, now! I'm playin' fair. It ain't my fault you got all 'High an' Mighty' and started a two front war!"

Lisa snorted, slumping back into her seat beside Hurley. Baby Aaron cooed from his lap, trying to reach for the game board. Locke stared at it deep in thought, his fingers tented.

"I guess it's all up to you," Lisa told Hurley.

He made face. "Thanks."

She cracked a grin, tapping his shoulder a few times. Lisa left them to their competitive game of Risk, shuffling into the kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade. She grabbed her little backpack from the floor and flopped down on the couch, rifling through it for the book. She frowned as she searched, clattering her CDs together as she gripped the novel in her hand. She pulled it into view, untangling it from the wire of her headphones. With a small sigh, Lisa leaned back and opened to where she had left off. The picture was marking her place, and from time to time she would glance at it to trigger a small smile. She pulled the zipper of her jacket up and down as she read.

Suddenly, a telephone rang.

She looked up confusedly from the book, exchanging looks with Sawyer and Hurley. Locke finally answered, holding it to his ear. He listened for a moment, frowning. As he hung it up, Hurley asked,

"Who is it?"

"…I think it's for Ben," Locke replied.

Lisa closed the book, straightening up. Locke headed for the door, asking for Sawyer to follow him. Lisa came up to the table, brow furrowed in concern.

"Hey, what's going-?"

"Stay here with Hugo and the baby," Locke told her.

Before she could reply, the door slammed closed. Aaron was beginning to fuss, angrily pulling on his blanket. He buried his face in Hurley's shoulder, muffling his cries.

"I don't like this," Lisa said, moving to look out the window.

Hurley tried to get the baby to calm down, bouncing him on his knee. Lisa diverted her attention to Aaron, speaking to him in soothing tones. He watched her for a few moments, his eyes shining brightly with imminent tears. He scrunched up his face and cried. Lisa would have taken him but the door burst open, startling her. Ben and Locke appeared, the former looking harried.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

She scowled as Ben brushed past her, the question presently ignored. Locke followed close behind, watching as Ben started piling things in front of the door.

"These people, you're afraid of them, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes, John, I am," Ben responded in a slightly wavering voice.

He threw the ottoman against the door with a bang. Lisa jumped at the sound; Aaron wailed.

"Where's Sawyer?" Hurley wanted to know.

Lisa could only watch as Ben and Locke heaved a bookcase into place over the door. Several novels and picture frames slid off of it and rattled to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

They looked at her once again, but said nothing. Lisa felt fear creeping up on her, standing immobile as Ben continued to pile things in front of the door in a strange panic.

Without warning, gunfire sounded, chattering outside. Lisa felt her heart shoot up to her throat, and she ran to the window, hearing Sawyer shouting.

"Get away from there," Ben told her, pulling her back by her arm.

Lisa's heart was roaring in her ears, now. Gunfire erupted outside yet again and she gave a start, gasping. Ben had somehow procured an M-16 rifle, moving to stand before the entrance, looking like some kind of bizarre soldier. Locke was cradling a shotgun in his hands, pumping a round into place. Lisa ran to stand beside Ben, not sure what else to do.

There came a deafening sound, which caused all of them to twitch in surprise. Lisa screamed. One of the houses had exploded into flames; she could hear bits of wood and drywall thudding to the ground. Dirt fell on the roof like a gentle rain. Thick, dark smoke coiled into the air. Aaron was screaming in Hurley's arms.

"Wasn't that Claire's house?"

"Hugo! Get the baby away from the window," Locke ordered, "Get him away- go in the back room!"

Hurley did as he was told, disappearing down the hallway. Lisa's breath was coming in short bursts, and she was trembling. She clung tightly to Ben's arm, not caring who he was at the moment.

"Oh my God…oh my God!!"

"Right now you need to tell me what's going on!" Locke shouted at Ben, taking a few steps toward him.

"I think the technical term is "shock and awe". They're trying to frighten me into surrendering," came the breathless reply, "If you don't want to die, you're safest here. That's why no one can leave and no one can come in."

Ben shrugged out of Lisa's grasp, racking the slide on the rifle. Lisa's eyes darted from Locke to Ben and back. She was shaking horribly.

Faintly, Sawyer's voice sounded.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blot out everything. How could this have happened? Her whole world had been ruined in less than twenty minutes. She looked up at Hurley, who had reappeared, no Aaron in sight.

"Open this damn door!" Sawyer screamed.

He pounded against their 'barricade' repeatedly. Lisa winced at each sound.

"Let him in!!" she shrieked.

Hurley moved to open the door, but Ben pointed the rifle.

"Hugo- I wouldn't do that."

Sawyer bellowed again, and Lisa pleaded to let him in the house. He pounded on the door still. Hurley seized the ottoman from the pile and chucked it at the window. The glass shattered, plinking on to the front porch. Sawyer hurdled the window sill, and Lisa gasped sharply. He held the lifeless form of Claire in his arms.

"She's alright," Sawyer assured them breathlessly, "She'll be fine."

He passed Claire to Hurley, who took her down to the bedrooms. Locke threw Sawyer the shotgun, pulling a pistol from his belt. Sawyer gripped it tight, checking to make sure there was a round in the chamber.

"They're all camouflaged," he said, "Highly trained- crack shots. A miracle I made it out of there…"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Lisa screamed.

They looked at her a moment, as if realizing for the first time she was there. Ben gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Go into the bedroom, Lisa-"

"-But what if-?"

"_Go_!" he told her firmly, "Do not come back out here until one of us tells you."

He pushed her in the direction of the hallway, returning his attention to the front door. He gripped the rifle tightly, his knuckles white.

"Get the hell goin,' Kid!" Sawyer yelled.

Lisa sprang into action, snatching up her back pack from the couch. She ran down the hallway, tripping in her haste to do so. Aaron's cries could still be heard, coming from Ben's bedroom. Hurley was there, sitting on the bed next to the unconscious Claire. Aaron was fussing still, obviously not happy at the fact Hurley had put him in a laundry basket. Lisa took the basket from the bed, carefully walking over to the corner of the room and sat against the wall. She placed the basket in front of her, hitting the carpet beside her for Hurley to sit. Aaron had calmed after seeing her, chewing on his fingers.

Lisa's breath was uneven and shaky; her whole body was trembling in fear. Hurley walked up to her and sat beside her. She leaned against him, her eyes wide.

"I miss Charlie," she whispered, "I miss him…"

"It's okay. It'll be over soon," Hurley told her.

They sat huddled in the corner for some time. Lisa noticed the sun was beginning to slant toward the west; the light outside was fading. She held a fist in front of her face, biting her knuckles.

The doorbell rang, and she jumped.

Widmore's men certainly had a sick sense of humor. She could hear shuffling from the living room, followed by frantic voices. Lisa's heart had started to hammer once more against her chest. A slight breeze came in through the window, and her eyes darted toward it. She choked out sharp gasp, yanking on Hurley's t-shirt.

"Someone's out there," she hissed, "Someone's out in the woods!"

They watched as a small group of men appeared at out of the trees, dressed in camouflage to match the jungle. One of them went walking into the camp, leaving the other two behind. He was not wearing a helmet; his uniform looked dirty and he wore a Kevlar vest for protection. Jet black combat boots made deep grooves in the dirt as he walked, a small radio clenched in his hand. A pistol was in the other.

It was then Lisa heard sobbing. Without thinking about what she was doing, she scrambled to the window, peering cautiously over the sill. To her horror, Alex stood between two of the soldiers, shaking and sobbing. Her hands were bound and her hair hung into her eyes.

"Oh my God," Lisa breathed, "Oh, please not Alex…"

The leader had walked out of her line of sight, presumably stopping over by the picket fences. Lisa wanted to shout out to her friend, but she knew she couldn't. Her mouth struggled to form a sound, but all that came out was a strangled squeak.

"Lisa, get away from there!" came Hurley's voice.

She glanced at him, but didn't move. Aaron sang the sound for her name, but she ignored it. Her fingers gripped the sill tightly, and they were beginning to hurt from the effort. Her breath was coming in shaky intervals; her whole body was tensed.

There came a shrill whistle, and one of the soldiers began to shove Alex the way the leader had gone. She thrashed around, crying, but they dragged hr along. Lisa could only watch on helplessly.

"Where are they taking her?! What's happening?!"

Hurley seized her by the arm and pulled her back into the corner. Lisa allowed herself to be dragged back crying,

"Where is she going?!"

Aaron was staring at her, not sure what to make of her actions. Lisa could hear voices echoing down the hallway, but they were indiscernible. She trembled where she sat, still held tightly by Hurley. The voices had become louder; she could tell something was wrong.

A single gunshot sounded. Lisa gasped.

"Oh no…no, they didn't…they couldn't-!"

She tore herself from Hurley's grasp, running back up the window, ignoring his protest. Her eyes scanned the tree line desperately, but there was no one in sight.

"Alex?"

She was too numb to feel anything anymore. There was sadness, fear, remorse and anger, but she couldn't feel it- not then. She'd shut it all out. But she wanted to hear her friend's voice. Lisa's fingers curled into tight fists and she pounded the window sill.

"Alex!!"

The baby started fussing yet again. Hurley took him out of the basket, moving to sit on the bed with him. Claire was beginning to stir, her head moving from side to side. Lisa sank to the floor, feeling as if in a dream; a nightmare. She watched vacantly as Claire gingerly rose to a sitting position, holding her head. Aaron reached for her and she took him in her arms instinctively.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily, massaging her head.

No one answered. Lisa forced herself off the floor, slinging her backpack over a shoulder. She walked out into the living room, needing comfort- wanting protection. Her friend was gone and she needed someone there.

Locke, Sawyer, -and surprisingly- Miles were standing in the room, all looking scared in one form or another. Lisa ran up to Sawyer and he held her close to him protectively. It seemed like he'd needed her there, too.

"It's okay, kid…it's alright."

"They killed her," Lisa murmured into his shirt, "They killed Alex…"

She felt a heavy sigh escape him, and knew she was right. He avoided her question and gripped her shoulder tightly. He asked Claire if she was alright instead.

"Yeah, I'll be okay…"

Sawyer nodded, still keeping his arm around Lisa. She looked around them, noticing the shadows were longer and it was getting darker outside.

"Where's Ben?" she asked.

Lisa watched as Sawyer's eyes flickered to one of the bookcases, which had been pushed away from the wall.

"He's takin' a slight detour," was the reply.

Locke came back into the group, having just come from watching for trouble outside. He clenched a pistol in his hand.

"I don't see anyone out there, but it's going to be dark soon, and that's when they'll come back. I'm pretty sure they're watching this place like hawks."

Sawyer felt Lisa's fingers dig into him and he shot Locke a dark look.

Ben suddenly appeared from behind the bookcase, looking the worst Lisa had ever seen him. He surveyed the weary group for a moment, as if counting who was left. He seemed broken to Lisa somehow; weak for the first time she'd known him, slathered in soot like a pathetic child. To her, Ben was someone who never changed, someone who remained uncompromised amidst chaos. But he had been forcibly changed. His world had been destroyed and it showed.

"What the hell were you doin' in there?" Sawyer demanded.

Lisa watched Ben with a frown, one arm still slung around Sawyer. He walked to the window and stood there. He spoke.

"I want you all to listen to me very carefully. When I give the word, everyone needs to get outside and head into the jungle."

"You mean _toward_ the people trying to kill us?" Miles said.

"Of course not. We want to stay as far away from them as possible."

He was still leaning on the window sill, watching for something. Lisa narrowed her eyes. The floorboards suddenly trembled beneath her shoes, and she looked around wildly to determine the cause of it. The walls started shaking and a rumbling sound came to her ears. Pictures fell from the walls and clattered to the floor, glass shattering. Suddenly, there came a strange, booming sound. Everyone but Miles and Ben flinched.

"What was that?" Miles asked.

Lisa pulled away from Sawyer, feeling the hair stand up on the back of her neck. The sound came again, followed by a strange, hollow cranking. Lisa's eyes widened in shock. She watched open-mouthed as a large column of jet black smoke streamed past the house, leaving a deep groove in the grass as it went.

"Outside!" Ben suddenly shouted, "Now! Go!!"

Everyone sprang into action, throwing aside the 'barricade' and wrenching open the door. gunfire rattled in the distance, followed by the screams of men. The booming sound took over them, and Lisa winced moving to cover her ears. She stood with the others and gaped at the jungle, watching as the smoke creature swirled violently before them, towering above like an ominous storm. Trees groaned and splintered in its wake; flashes appeared through the thick clouds of blackness from the mercenary machine guns.

"Let's get outta here!" Sawyer bellowed over the 'roar' of the creature.

He seized Lisa's wrist and pulled her along with him. She stumbled after, still gawking at the pillar of smoke, the muzzle flashes playing across her face like strange fireworks.

"What about Ben?" she shouted.

"Just keep running!!"

Sawyer yanked her along behind him, sprinting as fast as he could toward the jungle. Lisa forced herself to look away from the scene, panting like a dog as she followed. The wind roared in her ears as she ran and soon branches slapped at her body, signaling they had made it into the trees. Lisa's hand never left Sawyer's.

The sounds of the monster were beginning to fade, although machine guns still chattered violently in the distance. The jungle was very dark and difficult to maneuver. Lisa's foot caught on something, and she fell over with a shriek. She could hear Sawyer swearing ahead of her as she tried to get on her feet.

"I can't see!" she whimpered, clawing at the plants and trees in her path.

The baby's cries suddenly sounded off to her right; Claire's voice softly hushed him. Lisa heard footfalls snap the twigs nearby and Sawyer's rough hand closed around her wrist.

"I got you, kid."

He heaved her to a standing position and she slung her arms around him in relief. She felt him tousle her hair, sighing. A sudden burst of light appeared from behind them and they all spun around to face Locke. The torch's flame flickered above him.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Lisa managed a nod, looking around for her friends. She was relieved to see they had all made it. Hurley flashed her a weak smile, but she only nodded in response. Locke came toward them, bringing the reassuring light along with him.

"I think we're far enough away from the camp," he said, "They won't be able to find us for awhile."

"What the hell was that 'distraction'?" Sawyer spoke up.

Locke shrugged, shaking his head. "You'll have to ask Ben about that."

"Where is he?" asked Lisa in a voice weak with fatigue.

"Who cares," Sawyer snapped, "Sonova bitch almost got us all killed!"

Lisa scowled but said nothing. The trees suddenly swayed and leaves crunched loudly, causing Sawyer to automatically point the shotgun; Lisa tensed as he pushed her behind him protectively. From around his arm, she watched as Ben appeared, stepping into the small circle of light. Lisa stepped out from behind her defender, strangely happy to see him.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Locke said quietly.

Ben shifted his eyes slowly to look at him. "Thank-you, John…"

Lisa watched them both, shivering as a cool breeze washed over her. The torch light twisted, distorting the shadows. Sawyer tousled her hair comfortingly, lying a hand on her shoulder.

"That being said, you lied to me. You told me you didn't know what the smoke monster was," continued Locke.

Ben regarded him silently for a moment, the firelight catching the sweat across his face.

"You can ask Jacob all about it when we get there."

Lisa felt a strange pang of recognition at the name. She frowned, hugging Sawyer's arm.

"Who's Jacob?" he questioned.

"He's going to tell us what to do next, James."

Sawyer shook his head, stringy blond hair waving out around him.

"To hell with that. I'm done takin' orders from you two. I'm headin' back to the beach- who's with me?"

Claire raised her hand as Aaron wailed; Miles nodded to him; Hurley agreed. Lisa said nothing, her eyes shifting to Ben. She was surprised to find he was already looking at her. He jerked his head slightly, telling her to go. She pursed her lips as everyone started walking their separate ways. Sawyer was gently pushing her along.

"Hugo stays with us," came Locke's voice.

Lisa heard the clicking of a pistol and her eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer growled.

He spun on the spot, leveling his own pistol at John's forehead. Hurley protested, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Put the guns down- cut it out! I'll go with 'em!"

Lisa wrung her hands, watching as Sawyer slowly lowered his weapon.

"I'll catch up with you guys, don't worry," Hurley assured him.

Sawyer heaved a sigh, nodding. He glowered at Locke before turning around to follow the others. He came to a halt when he realized Lisa wasn't following him. She smiled at him apologetically, though he shook his head.

"No, kid. _Please_."

Lisa bit her lip, looking up at him. "I don't want to leave Hurley alone," she said, "Just let me go, Sawyer."

He closed his eyes briefly, as if convincing himself of something. Lisa waited patiently. Sawyer watched over her head as Locke walked away, the torchlight fading from view. he looked back down at her.

"I don't trust them. Either one."

"I'll be fine."

Sawyer closed his eyes again, shaking his head. "Alright. But I'm coming back to get you- I promise. You're getting' off this island with us, kiddo, and no bug-eyed little bastard is going to stop me."

Lisa smiled. "I'll hold you to that, Sawyer."

He brought her into a loving hug, squeezing her close to him a moment. When they parted, he tugged on her ear teasingly.

"I'll be back later for ya."

"Bye," Lisa said, "See you then."

Sawyer smirked one final time before turning around and trudging off into the jungle. Lisa headed the way Locke had gone, watching Sawyer leave from over her shoulder. She gasped a little when she found herself suddenly face-to-face with John. He looked surprised, but to her dismay, he was shaking his head.

"No, Lisa. You can't come with us."

"I _want_ to come," she countered, "I'm here for Hurley."

Locke sighed, stepping in front of her as if to make what he said more imposing. Lisa held her ground.

"You aren't coming. Go on back to the beach with the others- Hugo will follow soon enough."

"No-"

"Do what I say, Lisa," Locke interrupted, his voice louder this time, "Or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

She clenched her jaw, standing rooted to the spot as he left her behind, rejoining Ben and Hurley up ahead. Lisa watched as they receded into the darkness, watching the fading torchlight, knowing it was too late to find her way back to the beach. She decided to play her trump card.

"I can see Jacob's cabin," she called after them.

The light wavered ahead of her, casting skeletal shadows through the vines. Lisa smirked, knowing John had stopped in his tracks. He came back into view, a passive look across his face. He held up his hand, beckoning her to follow, and she marched through the foliage to join him.

Lisa just smiled.


	7. So You Don't Forget

They walked for a long time in silence, the only sound the crackling of the torch and the chattering of Lisa's teeth. She was strangely so cold, rubbing her arms through her jacket to keep warm. Hurley was walking beside her, watching Ben and Locke ahead of them.

"So… why'd you really come?" he asked.

Lisa looked over at him, tucking her arms close to her body. The wind blew her hair into her eyes as she spoke.

"It's what my father would've wanted," she told him, zipping up the jacket.

Hurley gave her a strange look. Lisa sighed. She continued on, stomping through the jungle, stepping in Ben's boot prints as she went. It took her mind off of all that had happened, at least for a moment. _Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. _Ben's prints were bigger than hers; their tracks clashed in the dirt- her diamond-shaped patterns against his horizontal lines and ridges.

She continued stepping in his prints until Hurley asked what she was doing. Ben looked at her briefly, frowning. Lisa avoided his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. When he turned back around, she relaxed.

For some reason, she found herself feeling so bad for him, this man who had continuously lied to her since they'd met; a man who had kidnapped her friends, sent people to try and kill them, and shot one of the freighter people on sight without a glimmer of hesitation.

Shouldn't he be worthy of her hatred? Did he even have the right to have her sympathy?

But he had lost his daughter, the only person in his life he truly loved…just as she had lost her father. And what had William seen in this man to have stood smiling with him in a picture, as if they were brothers?

Lisa let out a shaky sigh, moving to fall into step beside Ben. It was slightly warmer due to the proximity of the torch, even though Locke stalked on just ahead.

"Should I tell him he's going the wrong way?" Lisa whispered.

Ben actually smiled, although the moment passed very quickly. He seemed to enjoy being reminded of John's failure, however. He shook his head.

"Let him think he's right for awhile," Ben replied.

Lisa found her smile to be just as brief as his; she didn't really like making the gesture, almost as if it was too difficult. But she was strangely happy to see she had made him smile; perhaps she had taken his mind off of troubled thoughts, no matter how short-lived.

They traveled for a few more minutes until Locke stopped them amidst a small half-circle of logs. The trees were vine-tangled and tall grass surrounded them.

"This should be a good place to stay for tonight," he explained, sticking the torch in the dirt.

Hurley agreed, chucking his backpack to the ground, leaning against one of the logs with a grunt. Lisa shrugged off her own pack and sat cross-legged beside him, leaning back in the same fashion. She folded her hands in her lap, watching as Ben sat down on the opposite side. Locke built a fire, clearing the area of leaves.

"How do you know about that creepy cabin?" Hurley asked her in a low voice.

Lisa sighed, hugging her knees. "When Jack, Kate and Sawyer were taken, Ben let me go instead of kidnapping me, too. So, I ran back to the beach…on the way there I got lost, and I found a cabin." She shook her head, raking her fingers through her hair. "There was a guy sitting on the porch in a rocking chair- he said his name was Jacob, and asked me who I was," Lisa glanced back at Hurley, her eyes wide. "I ran away. He scared the hell out of me."

She shivered uncontrollably and Hurley nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," he said.

The fire was a welcome relief for Lisa, who held her fingers out toward the flames. She laid her head on her shoulder, arms balanced over her knees. She stared at the fire, the warm glow reflecting off of the group. Shadows lengthened and shorted from the light as the wind rustled the trees.

"They won't find us, right?" Lisa asked, quietly.

Locke spoke. "No- at least one of their own is wounded; we have a good start ahead of them."

Lisa nodded silently. It was good to hear, at least.

The jungle had darkened considerably; blackness seemed to surround them, and the chattering of wildlife was at its loudest. Lisa sighed, tucking her arms around her. The jacket still smelled faintly of Charlie's cologne, which was greatly comforting. She tried to smile at the memory but once again found it too difficult.

"How come you can see it?" Hurley suddenly asked.

"You're inquisitive tonight."

She noticed he was genuinely interested and sighed. Lisa thought for a moment.

"Because I was born here," she finally said, "Good night, Hurley."

She turned away from him, pulling the hood up to cover her head. She closed her eyes and tried to dream.

………………….

It was still dark when she opened her eyes again. The fire had died and Lisa frowned a she rolled to her feet. She poked at the glowing embers with a stick and a small flame reappeared, igniting the wood once more. Lisa rubbed her eyes, hearing her knees crack as she rose to her feet. She hadn't slept at all; she just didn't feel safe enough. Her gaze fell to the others around her, sleeping soundly on the jungle floor. Again, she marveled at John's ability to sleep anywhere without hesitation. Lisa made a move to head back to her spot, but she paused, noticing the strange pattern of the leaves.

Ben was missing.

She felt a small flash of panic, turning to look around for him. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gotten far- it was pitch black aside from their little 'camp.' Her heartbeat finally returned to normal as her eyes settled on a figure a few feet away, sitting amongst the long grass. Quietly, Lisa walked up to him, burying her hands in her pockets. He turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he said.

Lisa shook her head. "Can I sit?"

"Go right ahead."

She fell down into the grass beside him, following his upturned gaze to the tops of the trees. He was staring intently up above, his eyes focused on the moon just visible through the branches. Lisa wondered what he could see that she couldn't…

"Can I ask you something?"

Ben nodded slightly, still staring up at the trees. Lisa hesitated a moment, picking at the laces of her filthy converse.

"…On the back of the picture, Dad wrote something-"

"'So_ you don't forget, Benjamin,'_" he said.

"What did he mean by that?"

Ben sighed, a weary sigh that made Lisa wish she hadn't asked. She could tell he was thinking of what to say. He finally spoke, slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"William gave that picture to me the day before he left…he didn't want me to forget who I was."

Lisa frowned. Ben paused a moment, blinking. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to comb it back into place. It was matted from the sweat and curled at his temples. Ben continued.

"He wanted me to remember how we were good friends- that I actually had a friend somewhere along the way," Ben finally looked at her, studying her a moment. "You look a lot like him, you know."

"…So what prevented Dad from disappearing like the rest of DHARMA?" Lisa questioned, silently taking in his comment with secret pride.

Ben managed a smirk. "Me. I told him to leave the island, and I wasn't supposed to." He frowned slightly and his voice hardened. "Jacob wanted him to stay. But William had everything I couldn't… a wife, a daughter…" Ben shook his head, staring at his boots. "If I could have saved one person from what happened, it was him and his family."

Ben's tired blue eyes scanned her again, but he soon looked away. They fell into silence. Lisa stared up at the sky, the stars just visible through the canopy of leaves. She felt cold again, and saddened at the distant memories of her father; how she hadn't known anything about his past.

Now that it was silent, she could hear her thoughts, impossibly loud in her mind. Everything suddenly came flooding back, and all the emotions she'd pushed away thrashed through her almost painfully. She let out a small gasp, feeling the sting of tears. It felt as if she would fall apart; her knees knocked and she trembled where she sat.

"Ben…" Lisa managed to say, "I'm so sorry about Alex…I'm so- s-sorry…"

Tears slipped hurriedly down her cheeks, cutting clean spots on her face through the dirt. She wiped them away with her sleeve. Ben stared straight ahead, blinking slowly.

"She was my friend," Lisa told him in a quavering voice, "S-She was a good…person, Ben….she was a good person…"

Lisa covered her face with her hands, sniffling. She choked back a sob and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. Ben acknowledged her there, but remained silent. He stared down at her a moment, at this young teenage girl not unlike his own, who had been stolen from him. He felt the fatherly instinct to pet her on the head, to reassure her, but he did not move.

"…Your father was a good person too, Lisa," Ben said gently, "I'm sorry you lost him. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help him-"

He broke off his sentence, biting his lip. Abruptly, he turned away. Lisa took her head from his shoulder, still wiping away tears.

"You're just like him, I've realized," Ben murmured, "You're one of the good ones, Lisa- Billy raised you right."

She smiled lightly through the sorrow, hearing Ben call him that. She studied his ragged form, his face smeared with dirt and fading bruises; his eyes dully glimmering with tears. Carefully, she reached out and placed her hand over his. She was surprised at its coldness…

"Do you remember what I told you in the Hatch; what you said I should remember?"

"…Yes," Ben answered.

"I still believe it. No matter what."

He looked at her strangely; a mixture of gratefulness and surprise she'd never seen in him before. Ben didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Lisa squeezed his hand reassuringly, then rose to her feet and quietly walked away.

She knew he understood.


	8. A Change of Pace

They traveled onward as soon as the sun came up. Lisa found herself confused by the path John was taking.

"The cabin's that way," she informed him, pointing.

Locke continued trudging through the forest, pushing aside the vines and plants in his way. Lisa ducked under a tree branch, feeling the sweat already forming on her arms. She grimaced in disgust.

"We're making our way there eventually," Locke suddenly said as they marched on, "But I need to take a slight detour first."

Lisa heaved a sigh, still stomping through the brush. She squinted in the sunlight as she tried to look up at the trees, hearing the bird screeching above them. Hurley was puffing along beside her. She caught eyes with him and they shared a tired smile. He soon turned his attention back to his shoes. Lisa's foot suddenly caught on a tangle of branches and she yelped, stumbling. She fell hard to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in her arm.

"Ow!"

She struggled angrily in the skeletal branches, only to have them lash out at her face. A shadow suddenly fell over her, and she stopped flailing around long enough to feel embarrassed.

"Need help?" asked Ben, the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice.

He held out his hand. Lisa made a face and grasped it. Ben pulled her from the confines of the dead tree, frowning as she stumbled. He noticed the cut on her arm and said,

"You're hurt."

Lisa inspected the wound, shaking her head. "I'll be okay- just a scratch." She directed her next statement ahead to John, who was still walking away. "At least _someone_ noticed!" she shouted.

Ben smirked, watching Locke for a moment as Lisa struggled to brush the dirt from her clothes. She and Ben caught up with Hurley shortly, yet they were still behind Locke, who seemed to be on some kind of odd mission. It was as if he was deaf to everything around them.

Lisa noticed Ben still seemed a bit vacant as they traveled along in silence, which was understandable. However, his eyes had their regular glint to them; she could practically see a plan forming in his mind…

She smirked. "Ben?"

His focus now broken, he blinked, looking over at her.

"Yes?"

"What were you laughing at?"

He frowned. "What?"

"In my picture- you and Dad. What was so funny?" Lisa wanted to know.

Ben was interested by the fact that it was now _her_ picture, but he ignored it for the time being. Lisa watched as he considered her statement, surprised to see a smile cross his face.

"Annie," he said.

It was Lisa's turn to frown. At first, she thought he'd completely ignored her question, but soon realized he hadn't. She racked her brain for anything familiar about the name. It was very hot now that the sun had come up, and she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she waited for him to continue.

"She just…said something," Ben murmured, staring off into the trees, "She and Billy had been joking around, trying to get me to laugh." He paused to smile again, shaking his head, "It worked, eventually…"

"Who is Annie?" Lisa asked, "Is she a friend of Dad's?"

Ben sighed, but said nothing. Lisa stumbled over a pile of rocks that had magically appeared in the tall grass, and he caught her arm to keep her from falling again. She swore under her breath and muttered her thank-you. Before she could ask him again, a voice called back to them.

"Hurry up! We're here."

Lisa rolled her eyes and followed behind Ben and Hurley as best she could.

*******

_The streets were slick with the evening rain, pools of light from the streetlamps reflecting in the puddles. The sky was darkening, with a few ribbons of pink and gold visible above the rooftops. _

_She hurriedly walked along the sidewalk, trying to avoid ruining her brand new shoes. It hadn't been the best of ideas to wear them, but they were high tops- she'd never had a pair of them before. They were a dark navy blue, the star visible on the side every time she took a step forward. It made her smile to see it. _

_The hotel came into view, aglow with warm light. She pulled open the heavy glass door, a slight wind lifting her hair from her shoulders. The lobby felt warmer than outside and smelled faintly of potpourri. She adjusted the black headband she wore slightly, making sure her hair wasn't mussed up. Her clothes were dark and neat, so as to make an impression. Her jeans did not have holes in each knee, as she would have preferred. She wore a nice blouse instead of the Green Day t-shirt she'd picked out that morning; the slight argument that followed had convinced her to change it. A dark jacket completed her look, a small belt tied trimly around her waist. _

_She walked up to the reception desk and waited, resting her hands on the counter. With a small smile, she reached out and tapped the bell that was in front of her. The ring echoed slightly in the empty lobby, and she bit her lip in embarrassment. A woman appeared a few minutes later and smiled at her._

"_Good evening. How may I help you, Miss?"_

_"There should be a delivery for me."_

_The receptionist nodded to her. "What is your name?"_

_"Lisa Pace," she replied, "My father said it should be here."_

_The woman searched briefly under the desk before finding something that matched the request. She presented her with a large manila envelope, sealed tightly with the name 'Pace' written on the front in familiar bold handwriting. Lisa took the envelope in her hands, flashing the receptionist a grateful smile. _

_"Will that be all for today, Miss?"_

_"That should do it, ma'am- thank-you."_

_Always be polite, she remembered, always charming and unassuming._

_"Have a good night, Miss Pace," the receptionist said. _

_Lisa exited the hotel, slipping the envelope into her satchel bag. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, closing her eyes. The smell of rain still lingered throughout the area; cars drove past her, clouds of mist trailing behind them. _

_She checked her watch as she walked, beginning to take the usual route back. Her sneakers lightly padded through the puddles and she made face, feeling the coldness beneath her feet. As she stood on the street corner, waiting for traffic to change, Lisa noticed someone further down the sidewalk. She pretended to check her bag and rifle through the pockets, studying the person through the curtain of hair that fell over her eyes. It was a man, fairly tall in size, with dark hair. He was dressed in a black trench coat, a dark blue shirt and black slacks._

_He was watching her._

_Lisa felt a small pang of fear overcome her as she straightened back up. The traffic lights changed, and she quickly strolled across the sidewalk, already deciding to take the 'B' route back home. She pulled her jacket closer around her, due to the wind coming off the river. Lisa walked alongside it, making sure she kept an eye on her surroundings. The satchel bag bounced around her as she walked. She could hear the water lapping against the shore, her footsteps sounding hollow on the concrete walkway. _

_To her dismay, Lisa saw the man following her same path, off to the left. She shook her head, as if in disbelief. She moved closer to the railing, burying her hands in her pockets. Daring to look up again and see him, Lisa suppressed a small gasp, realizing he was no longer in sight. She whimpered slightly instead, suddenly hearing footsteps behind her. She bowed her head as a gust of wind came off the water, chilling her. _

_"Alright," came a sudden, cold voice, "No more games."_

_Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. The voice had the hint of a British accent. She tried not to tremble, but found it very difficult._

_"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, turning slightly to look over her shoulder._

_The man clenched a pistol in his hand. Lisa swallowed hard, but remained collected. You must never show them weakness, she had learned, never one hint at it; this only told them she could be compromised. _

_The man kept his distance roughly two feet away. Lisa took note of the steps in between them; at the fact his hand was slightly shaking. He hadn't clicked the safety off- he didn't want to shoot her. _

_"Enough of that innocent crap, kid. I know what you've got there in your bag. An' you're gonna give it to me, no questions asked. You hear me right?"_

_Lisa's heart was thudding rapidly against her chest, but she decided to press him further._

_"I don't know what you're talking about-"_

_"I. SAID. Give me the envelope," the man demanded forcefully. _

_Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, but she nodded. "Okay…okay. Just- let me get it…please-"_

_"-Shut up, and just give it to me!"_

_Lisa complied, hearing her voice quivering. The wind gusted strongly over the river, forcing her hair back. She snaked her hand into her satchel bag, slowly, as if searching for something. Lisa could tell the man was impatient, but that was what she wanted. In frustration, he began walking up to her, reaching for the bag himself. _

_"I'll get it!" Lisa screeched._

_Her hand closed around the item she'd wanted and she ripped it out of her bag. With a small snapping sound, the telescopic baton extended and she swung it in a great arc, shrieking._

_"Jeezus Chr-"_

_He never got a chance to finish that sentence. The baton cracked against the man's jaw, and he stumbled away from her, groaning in pain. He raised the pistol, but Lisa was faster. With another swing, the baton connected with his wrist, briefly whining through the air. There came another satisfying crack; the man howled, his pistol clattering to the concrete. Lisa kicked it in a panic, and it scraped across the sidewalk and into the river. Her brief distraction had allowed him to struggle back to his feet. _

_Lisa took a defensive pose, waiting for the moment to strike. Blood ran down from his temple and mouth. Wiping his mouth, he spat,_

_"You little bitch."_

_He lashed out at her, his fist connecting hard with her chin. She cried out, but recovered quickly. She glared at him and he realized his mistake much too late. Lisa struck him once again, swinging the baton like it was a miniature baseball bat. The man let out a surprised grunt; his hand latched on to her jacket, pulling her along with him. Lisa screamed and shoved him away from her. He stumbled absurdly, backpedaling swiftly. In one clean movement, he slipped over the railing with a strange shout. _

_He hit the water with a resounding splash._

_Lisa stood immobile on the spot, panting. She could feel tiny droplets of water across her cheeks as she leaned over the railing to gaze down at the swirling river below her. With a slight shiver, she pressed the baton closed, and tucked it securely back into her satchel bag. She dug her hands deep into her pockets and quickly walked away._

*******

"Disgusting…"

She stood several feet away, her back turned on Locke, Hurley and Ben, trying to ignore the fact that a large open-air grave lay before them. She'd seen it briefly and did not want to go anywhere near it. Lisa was repulsed by the fact Locke was rummaging around inside it.

"So this is the DHARMA Initiative?" Hurley asked.

"What's left of them," Ben dimly replied.

Lisa dared to look over her shoulder at him, scowling. He sat at the edge of the pit, his legs dangling over the side.

"You killed all these people?"

"No, Hugo. It wasn't my decision," Ben told him evenly.

"I thought you were the leader," Lisa chimed in.

"Not always."

Lisa's scowl deepened and she crossed her arms, one hand instinctively reaching for the charm on her necklace. Charlie's jacket hung snugly around her waist due to the heat. Her hair was beginning to frizz and it was constantly falling into her eyes.

"I take it no one survived, then," came Hurley's voice, "I mean…I don't think anyone could've avoided that."

"There were only four survivors, myself and Lisa included," Ben said. He saw Hurley's incredulous expression and added, "She was only a baby at the time."

Before anyone could say anything, leaves and twigs crunched over by the pit, signaling Locke had come back to the surface.

"What's that?" Lisa heard Ben ask.

"A map," Locke answered, "to the cabin."

Lisa turned back to the group, watching as he unfolded a large piece of paper. She stood on her tip-toes in order to get a good glimpse of the map. She wrinkled her nose; it looked more like blueprints than anything else. Lisa lifted her gaze to meet Locke's, who nodded to Hurley.

"You two can head on back to the beach, now."

Hurley frowned. "So that's it? You don't need us anymore?"

"No, we don't…" Locke said, pocketing the map. He began to walk through the dense jungle ahead, ducking under the vines of a nearby Banyan tree.

Ben was on his feet now, watching everything unfold in silence.

"Wait up, dude!" Hurley called to him indignantly, "If we leave now, it's gonna be dark before we get back. I'd rather stay with you two than run into those psychos with the guns."

Locke heaved a sigh, stopping in his tracks. "Fair enough, Hugo. How does that sit with you, Lisa?"

"Same here," she replied instantly, "Where he goes, I go. Besides, I'd get lost anyway…"

She flashed Hurley a reassuring smile, moving to walk with him. Ben and Locke watched them leave in the direction of the cabin, staying behind as if to talk about something. Lisa looked over her shoulder as Hurley said,

"I think they're talking about us."

"I think so, too," Lisa sighed.

They skirted the Banyan tree, Lisa shoving the ever-present vines from her face. Hurley puffed along beside her.

"I want to go back soon," he told her between breaths, "'Cause being with these two is totally creeping me out."

Lisa smiled. "I know what you mean; it'll be all over soon, Hurley. Sawyer promised he'd come back for me, and I know he will." She looked over her shoulder again, watching as Locke and Ben made their way around the tree. "Can you imagine me actually trusting Ben, anyway? No thanks."

It was Hurley's turn to laugh.

……………………..

Darkness had fallen once they reached Jacob's cabin, nestled in a small clearing. The trees cast skeletal shadows across the small house, branches cracking against the window panes. Lisa shivered and stood beside Hurley, hugging herself.

"I hate it here," she mumbled.

John handed the torch he was carrying to Ben, shrugging the backpack from his shoulders. Lisa watched him, teeth chattering.

"Alright. I'm going inside," he said.

"Good luck," Lisa whispered.

He nodded to her, then trudged through the long grass up to the front porch of the cabin. Lisa, Ben and Hurley waited with bated breath as he lit the lantern, pushing open the door. He disappeared inside and was soon gone from sight. The small group let out a collective sigh.

Lisa followed Hurley to a lone log that lay in the bushes not too far away. He sat down on it, and she took a place beside him, rubbing her arms for warmth. The hood on the jacket covered her head, casting a large shadow over her face. She rubbed her arms again for warmth, shivering.

"Are you okay?" Hurley asked her as Ben stuck the torch in the ground.

"It's that damn cabin," Lisa hissed in reply, "I'm _scared_ of it, Hugo."

He shook his head and sighed as Ben fell into a seat beside him. They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, watching the flame of the torch crackle and bend in the wind. Hurley had somehow procured a candy bar, and he broke it off into pieces to share with Lisa and Ben. The three of them sat eating it in silence; an odd, yet somehow comforting moment amidst the chaos of the days past.

Locke returned a few minutes later with the crumpling of the leaves and grass. Ben jumped to his feet; Hurley and Lisa followed, the latter looking relieved that he had come back unscathed.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do next, John?" Ben asked him, his tone devoid of emotion.

Locke smirked, a knowing smirk that made both Lisa and Ben feel uneasy.

"He wants us to move the island."

Lisa's brow wrinkled in complete confusion; Ben's eyes widened unbelievingly. Locke calmly took the torch from the ground and began walking away to some unknown destination. Lisa heaved a sigh.

"Well…this is just _great_."

*******

_The apartment was warm and inviting. The white walls were lined with shelves and pictures. Something was cooking on the stove, and the smell made her stomach twist with hunger. Lisa dropped her bag on to round table in the kitchen, causing the blue vase of crimson anthuriums in the center to wobble threateningly. She watched it spin, happy to note it did not fall over. Two books were lying on the table, along with some papers she'd been working on prior to leaving the house. With a weary sigh, she dug for the envelope and slapped it on to the table as well. _

"_Oh, you're home," came a voice from the hallway._

_Lisa smiled grimly. She moved to sit on the couch, throwing her coat on the hangers by the door; she didn't want to show him the growing bruise on her cheek. _

"_You left your music on before you left- make sure you turn it off next time."_

_Lisa rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I thought maybe you'd like it."_

_He smiled at her sarcasm. Lisa's gaze settled on a picture she'd never noticed before, of a woman with auburn hair smiling sweetly at the camera. She was sitting on the front porch steps leading up to a yellow house, wearing a lilac sundress. _

"_Thank-you for getting the package, Lisa. I hope it went alright."_

_She winced, her concentration interrupted. "…You're welcome, I guess."_

_He opened the envelope and inspected the contents, placing a series of red folders on the table. Lisa sighed, kicking off her shoes and lying down on the couch. She couldn't shake the fear for some reason; it was like the man was still after her. She shuddered at the thought, surprised at how she had reacted. Was there another way that could have happened, without resorting to violence…?_

"_Dinner's almost ready- do you want to finish your English lesson now or wait until tomorrow?"_

_He was teaching her _Hamlet_. She liked the story, in all actuality, although she hated how Hamlet knew of his fate and was still going to die…she liked him as a character. He reminded her too much of someone._

"_Lisa?"_

_She understood that she hadn't answered his question, and stammered for an answer. _

"_Um…I- I don't know…"_

_Lisa realized it was futile to hide anything from him; he could sense the tone in her voice. He came up to her, a frown of concern across his face. He saw the bruise and pursed his lips._

"_What happened?" he asked, voice flat._

"…_It was an accident…"_

_He shook his head, beckoning her to follow him. Lisa heaved a sigh and walked into the kitchen. She sat down in her usual chair, drumming her fingers on the table. She focused her gaze on the beaten copy of _Hamle_t that rested before her, listening as he rummaged around in the freezer. _

_"It wasn't an accident. Did you mess up somewhere along the way?"_

_"No," Lisa snapped, "He surprised me! I followed the safe routes home, just like you told me!"_

_He nodded, trying to calm her down. "Okay, alright. I just wanted to make sure."_

_Gently, he brushed the hair from her cheek so he could set the icepack there. Lisa winced, holding it in place. He moved to sit in the chair beside hers, the folders still spread out before him. Lisa frowned at them, asking,_

_"Is that who's next on the list? We can't do much else, now that he's left us-"_

_"I'm aware of that, Lisa."_

_She fell into silence, watching as he got up to pour some soup into the bowls that were waiting on the counter. He set one down in front of her, pushing aside the copy of _Hamlet _as he did so. The steam curled into thin wisps, carrying the scent up to her. _

_"We'll work on English tomorrow."_

_Lisa felt a lone tear roll its way down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut in effort to prevent more from falling. She gripped the icepack tight in her hand. It was all so upsetting to her: all of the names, the places different places she went, the passports that were hidden in her nightstand drawer. Phoebe Caulfield, Lisa Pace, Kimberly Moriarty…they were all different people, and yet she had their names…_

_"Are you alright?"_

_She had to tell him. It was almost too much to bear. _

_"I want to go back, Ben!" Lisa sobbed desperately, "I want to go back…"_

_She threw the icepack on the table and held her face in her hands. Benjamin Linus watched as she cried, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. His voice was calm, almost gentle._

_"Go back? You mean-?"_

_"You know exactly where! I want to go back there, Ben. I don't like it here anymore. You saw how bad I did in school- how all I could think about was how completely dumb their 'problems' were. I told them they didn't know what it was like to have nothing…They think I'm crazy!! Everyone thinks I'm crazy!!"_

_She left the table and reached for Ben, burying her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair carefully, patting her on the back as she sobbed._

_"I don't think you're crazy," he told her._

_"So?"_

_Ben smirked at her muffled voice. She unburied her face, sniffing, leaning against him still. She hugged him tighter, wiping away the tears with her fingers. _

_"Lisa, you remember our agreement?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Ben sighed, taking a moment. "Those files belong to each of your friends, the ones who made it off the island. In a few weeks, we'll be heading back to the United States, to Los Angeles."_

_Lisa frowned, looking up at him. She searched his eyes and found no sign of deception, as promised._

_"Why Los Angeles?"_

_"I need to get everyone together again," Ben replied, "and you're going to help me."_

_Lisa pulled away from him, moving the hair from her eyes. She crossed her arms and regarded him critically._

_"Why bring them back together? Why would we want to do that?"_

_"Because, Lisa. Once we do, we can go back. And we can change everything- you'll get whatever it is that you want. Widmore will be there to try and stop us, but you're just going to have to trust me."_

_She could only stare at him, into his cold blue eyes. The man who had lied to her friends and nearly killed all of them…the man who had made her a promise a long time ago…that she would finally be safe, but rid of all that had threatened them._

_"Okay, Ben," Lisa said, "I trust you."_

_He smiled at her. _

_"I knew you would."_

**L O S T**

**So how bad to you hate me for the flashforward?? ha ha. Hope you enjoyed it! It certainly was fun for me. :D Please leave your thoughts for me, if ya don't mind. ;) !!**


End file.
